No convenient and inexpensive way is known for whitening teeth. There is also no known combination of a tooth whitener and a breath freshener, in an easy-to-use applicator.
Currently there are three known approaches for whitening teeth.
In one approach, a bleaching gel is placed into one or two mouth trays. The user sinks his or her teeth into the tray, thereby covering the teeth with the gel. It is common to keep the teeth in contact with the gel for a period of two to eight hours. Since the whitening gel often includes a whitening agent containing 10%-12% active ingredient, this technique, commonly leads to gum irritation.
A second known technique utilizes a three-step process. In the first step, the user holds a liquid cleaning composition in the mouth for approximately one minute. After this, a bleaching gel is applied to the teeth using, for example, a cotton swab. The gel is left on the teeth for approximately three minutes. This is followed by brushing, using an abrasive tooth polish.
The third technique utilizes an abrasive "whitening" tooth paste, which is brushed directly onto the teeth using a toothbrush, in the same way that conventional tooth paste is utilized.
In the field of breath freshening compositions and techniques, it is known to spray a breath freshener into the mouth, in particular, using a small compact pump bottle or aerosol spray container. It is also known to freshen the breath using small mints, mouthwash, chewing gum, breath freshening drops, breath gel caps which are swallowed and a wide variety of other techniques and products.